


Bend and Break

by KindListener, Lu_Natic



Series: Lu and JJ's RPs [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Potions, Teasing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Natic/pseuds/Lu_Natic
Summary: Status:Complete.Pairing(s):Fujin x Shang TsungRoles:Brana as Fujin, Jay as Shang Tsung.Summary:Fujin returns from a mission a little bloodied up. It's Shang's job to patch him up.
Series: Lu and JJ's RPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bend and Break

**Author's Note:**

> (Please excuse the changing tense. Brana is more used to past tense but I'm more used to present tense. If that's a little jarring to you, don't read it, yeah? :) Translations in the end note.)

It was late into the night when the wind died down on Shang Tsung's Island, the god of wind made his way over to the entrance, his feet gently touching the ground, nearly stumbling as he shifted his weight to balance himself properly on the ground.  
He was beaten and bruised, fresh scars littered his body, blood dripping on his skin, he huffed, walking towards the giant doors in front of him, opening them with a strong gust of wind, too tired to use his body to pry them open.  
He walked inside, taking his time to make sure he didn't fall, in his mind he scolded himself for being so careless during his mission, allowing himself to be hurt like this, he didn't anticipate an ambush, he was able to deal with them but as a result he was severely injured, he was surprised he mustered up enough power to make it here.  
He assumed that Shang Tsung was busy in his room, attending to something, but he truly did wish that he would appear out of nowhere to help him, he just felt so weak, he was sure if Raiden found him like this he would never hear the end of it, luckily he was faraway from his brother's eyes.

Hearing the wind drop, Shang Tsung wets his lips, managing to drag his eyes away from the manuscript he was pouring over. Standing from his seat, he stretched to decompress from the hours he spent sat down. He was getting old, even after rejuvenating himself. Tugging his coat back on, the sorcerer opened the doors of his study with a flourish, inky-black eyes falling to the wind god. He looks about ready to fall over, drenched in blood and covered in rather severe-looking cuts and bruises that span across the visible plains of his chest. Striding over, Shang weaves an arm around Fujin's back to support him.

Fujin's eyes looked up at Shang Tsung, sighing with relief as he shifted some of his weight on to him, he didn't want to trouble the sorcerer too much, especially considering he came home at this state, he tried to get words out, but his mouth felt dry and heavy, even trying to speak was a struggle, so he just kept quiet, wrapping an arm around Shang Tsung's shoulders, making sure his grip was firm, well, as firm as he could manage as to not slip.  
His eyes were half-lidded, his adrenaline earlier had long since faded away, his body felt heavy as he tried his best to help carry his weight, but he wondered just how much longer he could manage.

Sighing softly, Shang begins to slowly help Fujin to the bathroom just behind his throne room. Branches and leaves are stuck in the god's hair (that he pain-staking plaited before allowing Fujin to leave). Not allowing his stony façade to slip, Shang stares forward and pouts as he helps the wind god onto a high stool in his large, lavish bathroom. The candles light the wind god's features beautifully as Shang moves to stand before him, carefully grasping his jaw and angling Fujin's head to assess the damage.

Fujin winced slightly, even with Shang's gentle grip, but he let him continue on with his assessment, not making any complains as he patiently let Shang observe his body, he wasn't insecure about it, and he instead focused on admiring Shang's beautiful and dashing features, occasionally sneaking in a glance as he looked over at the handsome man before him, a light flush covering his cheeks once he realized how close they were in proximity, but he certainly wasn't complaining, his hands were warm yet slightly rough, not surprising considering how long he's lived and how many battles he has faced, and yet even if he seemed to be aging a bit, he was still so, pleasing to the eye.

As Fujin's face twists into a wince for a split second, Shang releases his face, huffing out a heavy sigh. He steps away to the cabinet on the wall, opening the doors to study the potions and balms within, each a different colour, consistency. After a moment of browsing through the bottles and jars, the sorcerer selects a tall bottle of a viscous, blue liquid, a rotund jar of translucent balm and a set of bandages. When he returns, closing the doors of the cabinet, he sets the balm and bandages down on a side table.  
"What happened? Hm?" Shang Tsung asks, concerned expression hidden as he turns toward the deep, sunken bath to the left of Fujin. Closing the plughole and running some warm water, a little of the blue liquid is added. The water foams but it's more than just soap. Shang has learned to be prepared for the unexpected, having prepared bottles of this blue potion that acts as a pain-relief, a healing booster and a soap. It's proved to be quite useful.

Fujin watched him intently, sitting patiently, sometimes looking over his scars and bruises, gently running his hands over them and occasionally hissing at the pain, so he retreated his hand, instead deciding to rest it by his side.  
He looked over at Shang when he heard the question, it took a while for him to muster up an answer,  
"I was.. ambushed,  
I was rather, ill-prepared to say the least.."  
Fujin replied, his voice rather raspy as his face flushed slightly in embarrassment, he wondered if he seemed foolish to him, letting himself be so easily caught off guard like that, unlike Shang who was well-prepared for anything.

When Shang returns to place the bottle on the table, he runs his fingers along the tattered remains of Fujin's robes.  
"I see." The sorcerer murmurs, retrieving a knife from his hip to make quick work of the ruined clothes. Gently, his fingers trace the skin beside a couple of deep gouges. They really must have outnumbered him to cause this much damage. Reaching the raised peaks of the wind god's hip bones, Shang methodically slices through material. Under Shao Kahn, he was used to heal particularly important warriors as well as his other tasks so this is nothing new to him, in fact he's rather jaded to the human body by this point. "How many were there?" He asks, voice barely above a whisper as he gathers the discarded cloth and sets it to one side, leaving his pale body bare. Standing back, Shang takes his time working down Fujin's body assessing the wounds.

Fujin let him do so, he was still rather bummed seeing his tattered clothes, but he really couldn't do anything to repair them, he occasionally moved his arms in case his limbs were preventing Shang from methodically cutting away at his tattered robes.  
He listened carefully to Shang's question, doing his best to remember despite his mind being rather groggy and clouded,  
" I was rather distracted.. so I couldn't see how many there were exactly but.. definitely more than 50 from what I could see.."  
Fujin answered, looking over at Shang with his glowing irises, taking the time to admire his expression and the care he took to make sure he didn't hurt him, it surprised Fujin but he didn't comment on it.

"Distracted? How so?" The sorcerer grasps Fujin's hand and pulls him up, giving him support to the rim of the sunken bath. With a gentle nudge, the god steps into the spacious bath and Shang allows him to get used to the water temperature as he undresses. Turning away, the sorcerer removes his gauntlets and sets them down on the marble countertop before shrugging off his coat. His fingers drift to the buttons on his throat, pulling them through the holes to reveal more and more of his chest, shining golden under the candlelight.

"Mm, I was rather preoccupied with my thoughts.. and with fighting them of course, I'm surprised I was able to make it here to you..."  
Fujin answered honestly, following Shang as he pulled him up and led him to the bath, he slowly and carefully steps in, finding the temperature of the water to be perfect.  
As he submerged his body in the water he let out a sigh of pleasure, closing his eyes as he moved his hands to unravel his braid, making sure to remove the rings from his hair, placing them by the rim of the tub.

"What were you thinking about?" Shang asks. Sometimes trying to drag an answer out of Fujin is more trouble than it's worth. Black-painted fingernails trace across the angles of his collarbone a his vest falls limply against his frame, fully unbuttoned. Slowly, he tugs the vest from his arms and folds it with his coat before stepping out of his boots and snapping the button on his pants. "Usually Raiden is more the type to be pensive to the point of clumsiness, yes?" The sorcerer chuckles quietly as he turns toward the wind god.

Fujin lets out a huff, admittedly rather embarrassed and uneager to share an answer, he looked down at the water, finding it to be a slight shade of blue, he weaved his hands through it, wondering what kind of concoction Shang has mixed with it.  
"Mm, I would prefer not to say.."  
Fujin answers, not saying anything about Shang's comment on his brother, he was too tired to talk about such matters right now, he simply focused on relaxing into the warm water of the bath, though he wondered if Shang would let him off so easily considering he didn't exactly quite answer his question, surely not in the way he wanted from what he knew.

Deciding that that wind god has probably been through enough today, Shang lets the question slide, pulling his pants over his hips and down his thighs before stepping out of them and folding them along with his other clothes. The sorcerer approaches the bath, wandering toward Fujin with quiet, unabashed confidence in his bare frame.  
"Would you mind if I joined you, my Lord?" He asks, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Fujin's expression shifted into one of slight confusion before he realized what Shang had referred to him as, his eyes were wide and his face even redder than before, it was surprisingly easy to get him flustered.  
"I wouldn't mind, you were the one kind enough to tend to my wounds after all.."  
Fujin said in an appreciative tone, he averted his eyes for a moment, trying his best to get his composure back, but it was proving a rather hard task to do, especially when someone so dashing just joined you in a bath.

Settling beside Fujin, Shang Tsung begins idly picking the branches and leaves from the wind god's long, silver hair. He decides not to say anything to his last statement. Silently, Shang continues to place small sticks and bamboo leaves on the edge of the bath and scoop warm water over Fujin's shoulders to soothe the cuts and bruises there.

Fujin gradually leaned into his touch, getting more and more comfortable with being so close to him, he found it rather nice to have someone take care of you like this, he wasn't quite familiar with such affection, considering he had never really been this close with someone before, but he found himself rather eager for his touch and affection, he supposed that this is what people would call touch starved.  
he pondered over his thoughts silently, his eyes closed as he slightly rested on Shang's chest.

Watching the wind god lean against his broad chest, Shang Tsung feels like he's done this a thousand times before. He runs his fingers through Fujin's hair, sighing pleasantly as the warmth of the water seeps into his body. His other hand strays a little further, knuckles grazing along the side of the wind god's throat gently. His pulse flutters beneath the gesture and Shang's lips curl up into a devious smile, humming softly as he lets his eyes roam over the visible flesh.

Fujin lets out a light moan, leaning into his touch even more, loving every second of it, his pleasure was only heightened by the feeling of the water around him, so warm and soothing, it was practically lulling him to rest.  
but Fujin found himself flustered upon the feeling of Shang grazing his knuckles along the side of his neck, he found it strangely arousing, almost wishing for him to continue his naughty ministrations.

Softly, the sorcerer drags the pad of his thumb along the line of Fujin's collarbone before bringing it to rest over the hollow of his throat. Below his thumb, the slow rhythm of the god's pulse beats against his skin.  
"Are you quite alright, Lord Fujin? My contact was meant to be strictly calming but your pulse... It beats against me quick, like a hummingbird's." Shang doesn't try to conceal the please note in his tone of voice.

Fujin's brain stammers a bit trying to comprehend what was happening but he eventually realized what the sorcerer was doing, he found himself rather eager to find out what he would do if he allowed him to continue, especially considering he was already liking what he was doing now.  
" You just seem to have quite the effect on me, though..  
I can't say for certain why..."  
Fujin replied, deciding to play dumb, wondering how he would respond, he was surprised that he was able to respond without stuttering, his touch was just so addicting.

Scraping his nails carefully along the back of Fujin's neck, Shang Tsung trails a fingertip from under the wind god's chin slowly inching it down, over the swell of his adam's apple. It bobs subtly and Shang sighs, addicted to the sounds and physical reactions that his gentle movements gain him.  
"What were you thinking about before you were ambushed, tiánmì de shìqíng?" The sorcerer purrs, lowering himself so his lips are nearly pressed to the side of Fujin's neck.

Fujin gasped at his boldness, he found himself quite enamored by his soft and gentle touches, even if he was just lightly teasing him he was already falling apart in his arms, so many things about him just drove Fujin wild, like his voice, rich and deep like honey, his confidence was something Fujin admired greatly, and he was incredibly handsome, Fujin blushed every time he gazed at him.  
"I.. was thinking..  
about you, anata.."  
Fujin answered, his head leaning to the side as to give Shang an invitation, wanting him to press a kiss to his neck, even if he would never say it out loud, he hoped he got the message.

Shang stares at the flesh laid bare to him, like a rare steak, so tempting to taste... Still, his inner devil smiles upon the face of Fujin's eagerness. He slides from beneath the wind god to lean against the opposite side of the bath, lips pulled into an innocent pout.  
"I shouldn't indulge, Lord Fujin. You are injured, after all. I wouldn't want to...*hurt you*." He purrs, tone sickly sweet but smooth and oaky, irresistible.

Fujin let out a sound akin to a whine once he felt him leave his touch, he wanted him to stop teasing but he knew that he loved to play with his food, it was part of the fun for him, he found it frustating but also rather exciting, having to go back and forth with him like this, having to work for a reward.  
" Mm, I disagree, you have healed me rather well, allow me to thank you for taking, such good care of me, sorcerer.."  
Fujin rebuttled, his lips curling into a small, eager smile.

"My pleasure, tiánmì de shìqíng." Shang replies easily. "Still, I wouldn't want to hinder the process now, would I? This potion isn't instantaneous and I would hate to harm something important." The sorcerer reaches to untie his hair, letting it hang loose around his shoulders. "Why? Were you eager for stimulation, my Lord?" Beneath the water, Shang's fingers start at Fujin's knee, trailing up the inside of his thighs teasingly.

Fujin listened intently, finding himself slightly at a loss for words again, it seemed Shang was more than experienced with teasing him like this, watching him enjoy it as well was certainly quite frustrating, especially since he just wanted to feel his warmth again, but he felt a bit stubborn to admit it outright, especially to him.  
" Mm, I was just..  
wanting to help you enjoy yourself, it seems you've been in your study for a while these past few days, it would help you relax.."  
Fujin reasoned, his breath hitching in his throat when he felt his fingers teasing his thighs, he made his way over to be closer to him, hoping he wouldn't pull away.

The sorcerer doesn't move away though he does remove his hands from the water.  
"You're in no fit state to be helping me, Fujin." He murmurs, words genuine, as he presses a sweet, chaste kiss to the crook of the god's neck. Still the taste and the texture of Fujin's skin against his lips is nearly torturous, his own teasing beginning to grate upon his own nerves. Not allowing it to show, Shang presses a hand to the wind god's chest, feeling the fluttering beat of his heart. "You'll be ready for me soon. For now, you must let my potions heal you, yes?"

Fujin makes a noise akin to a purr due to his satisfaction, finally feeling Shang press a kiss to his neck nearly made him beg, his teasing was getting nearly unbearable due to how needy he was, he just wanted to feel him, unrestrained, ready to make him feel every sensation he could feel.  
but he reluctantly obliged with his request, figuring he could wait until then, he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on to his cheek as a thank you.

Shang brushes his lips along Fujin's jaw again, the caress so light it's barely there.  
"But that doesn't stop me from teasing you, tiánmì de shìqíng. I love the way you squirm in my arms." Pulling the wind god into his lap, Shang presses kisses along the line of his jaw, the contact so fleeting. The kisses and light touches across his broad shoulders are too quick, to be savoured but just long enough, just tangible enough, to leave anyone hungrier for more.

He whimpered under his touch, knowing that this was gonna be hard to endure, especially since he was so needy already, his erection already half hard as he sat in his lap, trying his best not to move too much but finding it impossible, especially with what the sorcerer was doing to him, his touches too quick to be savored, Fujin found himself chasing every bit of affection and yet always missing out on more, it drove him crazy, if he kept pushing him like this he wouldn't know what to do.

The soft sounds that bubble from Fujin's throat only make Shang crave more. To be rougher, to be more self-indulgent. He wants to wrap his hands around the wind god's hips and hold him still while he writhes but his control on his own hunger is impeccable.  
"Hush, xiǎo jiāhuo. I'll take care of you." The sorcerer coos gently, flicking at the shell of Fujin's ear with his tongue.

Fujin moans, leaning into his touch more, deciding to take all he could get, atleast until Shang could not mask his own hunger much longer, he knew the sorcerer wanted him as much as he did he, but he was much better at concealing his lust.  
He shivered slightly at the feeling, resting his head on his shoulder, pressing a few kisses to his skin, illuminated beautifully by the light, just dimly enough though to where he couldn't see all of him clearly.

Ever so gently, Shang's hands rest on Fujin's knees, hands slowly parting his thighs until his fingers can touch the flesh but an inch away from the god's cock. The tension in the air is titillating.  
"You come to me when you can no longer stand your brother's prying eyes, isn't that right?" He whispers, lips brushing against the wind god's ear. The sorcerer's own cock is trapped between Fujin's backside and his own abdomen, hot and heavy and waiting for contact.

Fujin whined, wanting him to just touch him already, he was so close to giving in, yet he continued to have impeccable control of himself, Fujin was about to lose himself in his desperation,  
" y-yes.."  
Fujin answered, voice wavering weakly as his eyes were losing focus, clouded in lust and need, he wanted, needed him so desperately, he started pressing kisses to the sorcerer's neck once more, occasionally nipping at the skin, hoping to get some sort of response.

As Fujin pinches at Shang's throat with his teeth, the sorcerer runs his fingers through the god's silky, silver hair, affection plain in his gaze. The desire is plain in the wind god; breath short and the heat inking across his cheeks and onto his neck.  
"A precious, little thing..." He muses breathily. The wounds on and around Fujin's left shoulder have long since healed so Shang presses his lips to the skin and bites down hard, drawing his teeth over the skin to spark blood just beneath the epidermis. When he pulls back, a burgundy-hued bruise has begun to blossom at the crook of the god's neck. "If you want me so desperately, Lord Fujin, why don't you take me?" He purrs, fingertips brushing along the base of the wind god's cock teasingly.

Fujin continues his actions, especially with the affectionate gaze and words of the sorcerer, he drove him to be a little bit more daring in taking what he wants, he knew he would have to if Shang didn't want to do so himself.  
Fujin lets out a loud, pleasure filled moan, his eyes wide as he comes down from the high of the sensation, he looks down on Shang, more than willing to follow up on his suggestion.  
He leaned in, his hand on Shang's shoulder, pulling him towards him to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, tongue licking over his bottom lip, asking for permission.

Proud that the god is finally taking initiative, Shang responds by biting roughly at Fujin's lip. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to send a message. The sorcerer grasps the wind god's thighs, his fingers crawling up to curl fully around the hot, pulsing shaft of his erection. He runs gentle spirals over the crown with his thumb, smiling deviously at the way it makes Fujin react.

Fujin moans into the kiss, gladly letting him do as he pleased, he was too far gone to second guess himself now, the touches he felt had him yearning for more, he was starving for his touch, if he was able to think rationally he'd be surprised at his own insatiable hunger.  
His hips bucked into the sorcerer's hand, wanting more of the sensation, his own hands started to wander, caressing Shang's chest, his thumbs gently running over his nipples, wondering how he would respond to his touch.

A shuddering breath rises from the sorcerer's chest as Fujin thumbs at the buds of his nipples. Swallowing thickly, Shang Tsung releases his hold on the god's (more-than-impressive) cock in lieu of coiling his fingers around his taut, heavy balls to deny him from coming. They feel so tender and sensitive in his palms as he gives them a gentle squeeze, quirking his brow challengingly.

Fujin's brain nearly halts as he shivered in pleasure, finding himself gasping slightly as Shang teases him by giving them a gentle squeeze, causing him to moan once more, saliva dripping down his chin due to how much he was enjoying this, he pressed a few sloppy kisses to the sorcerer's neck and collarbones, his hands gripping on to his shoulders tightly for purchase, feeling as if he was about to lose himself.

Looking up at the god before him in absolute pleasure, Shang's full lips curl into a smile, genuine and affectionate.  
"You're so beautiful, xiǎo jiāhuo." He grasps Fujin's chin lightly and drags his thumb over the skin, wiping away the saliva that drips from the wind god's bottom lip before pressing it into Fujin's mouth. "You lose control so easily. You're so desperate. I've barely touched you and you're drooling, tiánmì de shìqíng." The hand around the wind god's full, heavy balls tightens again ever so slightly.

Fujin whimpers, unable to make much of a rebuttal, or even a thought for that matter, the only noises coming from his mouth were incoherent noises and the occasional curse or beg.  
Fujin licked at his finger, sucking on it lightly as his eyes shut tightly as Shang's grip on his balls tighten, bringing him even more pleasure but rendering him unable to cum, something he so desperately wanted.

Watching Fujin whine and wriggle in his lap, Shang's chest swells with affection and pride. His grip around the god's balls, denying his release, will be released on one condition;  
"Use your words, xiǎo jiāhuo, and I'll let you come." He breathes, after all watching a *god* come apart in his lap is quite the show. "Look at me, Fujin, and tell me what you want." He states calmly, cupping Fujin's jaw and pulling him closer.

Fujin obliges, his gaze still rather unfocused but he eventually gets looks over at Shang, admiring his beauty once more, but he had to get a hold of himself if he wanted to get what he's been desperately begging for this entire time.  
"I.. Please..  
amaimono, make love to me! I want you so desperately, please..!"  
Fujin begs, slight tears in his eyes from frustration, he's been teased for so long, he couldn't handle it anymore, he needed some relief.

Thankfully, with a once-over, Shang can tell that the majority of Fujin's wounds have healed up so it should be safe to allow him this one pleasure.  
"You're so vocal tonight, qíngrén." The sorcerer muses as he stands, lifting Fujin onto the side of the sunken tub. Settling himself between Fujin's thighs and keeping his fingers curled tightly around his balls. The wind god's cock looks so swollen, the weeping head nearly flushed purple with need. "Show me how loud you can be, tiánmì de shìqíng." His other hand wraps around the shaft, building a slow rhythm as he watches Fujin's face twist in pleasure.

He nods slightly, agreeing that he was rather loud, especially when he was moaning so desperately, but it's not like he could do much to stop himself, considering how much teasing he's endured and how sensitive he was right now. He let himself be lifted over onto the side, he jolted slightly at the stimulation, nearly choking on his own saliva as he let out weak whines and whimpers at his pace, glad to finally be able to get some pleasure, he's impressed with himself for being to somewhat hold on for that long, but he certainly would have to try his best to not cum immediately.

Shang watches in interest as he keeps his pace, watching the way Fujin's luminous eyes have grown lidded and dark with lust.  
"Tell me when you want to come, qíngrén, and I'll let you." The sorcerer murmurs, his own cock just peeking out of the water, the head swollen and weeping as it begs for attention. Shang's head clouds with lust as he watches how needy the wind god is under his ministrations.

" Please anata, let me cum! I've been good for you, please..!" He begged in a hushed yet desperate whisper, but he also noticed Shang's own erection, he slowly reached his hand to wrap around the shaft, pumping it in the same rhythm, occasionally running his thumb over the slit, watching with curiosity, wondering how he would react to his actions, his eyes half lidded as he gazed at his, seeing them clouded in lust, it seemed the sorcerer was finally losing his composure, little by little it chipped away at him, he wouldn't be composed for much longer.

When Fujin wraps his fingers desperately around Shang Tsung's cock, the hand around the wind god's own shaft moves to strictly reprimand him by grasping his wrist and removing it as Shang tightens his fingers around Fujin's balls, that have become so tight with unspent arousal.  
"You're going to come first, xiǎo jiāhuo, and then I'll let you touch me." He states sternly, not resuming his pace just yet. "Is that understood, my Lord?" He breathes heavily, watching Fujin with dark, lidded eyes that speak of undisclosed promises.

Fujin whimpers, his eyes rather dazed as he could barely focus on his words, but he got the message, he nodded silently, making sure he made no move to seem like he would disobey, especially not when he scolded him like that, it weirdly aroused him, being so powerless, having someone else in control, he blushed at his thoughts, but he could barely focus afterwards, his own mind slipping away with every second of him being denied his release, saliva pooling in his mouth, he needed to play his cards right or else he might be here for eternity being teased by this devious and sadistic sorcerer, but strangely he wasn't too torn up about it.

Without a response, Shang presses his forehead to Fujin's, staring him down as the vice-like grip on his balls only becomes tighter and tighter.  
"Is that understood?" He repeats harshly, grabbing the god's jaw and forcing him to look at the sorcerer.

" Yes..!" Fujin whimpered, desperate to have him loosen up a bit, but he found himself even more turned on by his behavior, he was helpless against him, completely at his mercy, something Fujin hadn't experienced in a long time, he was always the one having to take control of the situation, but now that wasn't the case, it was a more than welcome change, something new that he was eager to try, especially with someone so commanding such as Shang Tsung.

Instantly, Shang replaces his hand around Fujin's cock, stroking quickly to get the wind god to climax.  
"Come for me, qíngrén." He husks against Fujin's ear, releasing the tight hold on his balls in favour of stimulating the tender skin by dragging his thumb over it. He can feel the god tense and shiver under him, whimpering incomprehensible things to the air.

Fujin started muttering in incomprehensible japanese, losing his grip as he devolved into his lust and desperate need for release, his hands scratching at Shang's back, leaving marks as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, with a final moan he came, his orgasm crashing down on him hard, causing him to grip on to the sorcerer tightly, he released on to his and Shang's stomach, even dripping off of his chest, he collapsed on to the sorcerer, his breathing heavy and labored as he came down from his high.

The sound that comes from the wind god's lips is divine. As hot, thick come seeps between the sorcerer's fingers, Shang doesn't stop his pace, stimulating Fujin further and further, past the point of orgasm.  
"You wanted to come so desperately, didn't you, qíngrén?" He teases softly, reaching up to play with one of Fujin's nipples, rolling it between his fingers.

Fujin continues to scratch at his back, lewd noises pushing past his lips as he was being overstimulated to the point of him being able to see spots in his vision, his pleasure only heightened as Shang played with his sensitive nipples, causing him to gasp, he nipped at the sorcerer's neck, biting down when he felt too much pleasure, he continued to suck and lick at this spot until he saw a prominent hickey, wanting to atleast give the sorcerer something to remember him by, even if it was temporary that didn't matter to him right now. 

Arching into the way Fujin drags his nails down his back, Shang continues with his relentless pace, milking Fujin for all he has.  
"Come for me again, qíngrén." He purrs, voice sweet as honey as the words drift into the god's ear. His own cock throbs as he watches Fujin struggle with the overstimulation, another spurt of precome oozing over the head of his cock. "Be a good boy and come for me, xiǎo jiāhuo." The words are breathless as heat paints across Shang's cheeks.

"I-I can't..! it's too much..." Fujin replied, a whine leaving his lips, tears streaming down his cheeks from the intense pleasure he was feeling, his hips were trying to inch away from the sorcerer's touch but he was relentless with his pace despite that, Fujin wasn't sure he could last much longer with the way things were going, it was simply all too much, his nails were digging into Shang's back, enough to draw a little bit of blood. 

At the feeling of Fujin's nails breaking the skin, Shang hisses and arches his back, determined to make Fujin come again like this. Slaking his tongue up the side of the wind god's face, the sorcerer can taste the salt of his tears, groaning headily as he continues to pump away at his cock  
"You can do it, qíngrén." He purrs, barely audible, against Fujin's ear. "I won't stop until you do."

His breathes were shallow and uneven, he couldn't rest until Shang got what he wanted, he was unrelenting of his pursuit, if Fujin's mind wasn't absolutely blank at the moment, dazed and clouded, he would have found it intriguing, "I... I'm coming..!" Fujin whined pathetically, grasping on to Shang with every bit of strength left on his body as he came for the second time.

The sorcerer makes sure to wring every last drop from the god's body, come painting his hands and abdomen as he removes his hand, giving him one last, gentle stroke.  
"You performed beautifully, xiǎo jiāhuo." He murmurs, holding up his soiled hand for Fujin to lick clean. Shang inhales sharply as the sight of the wind god crumbling in his hands has his cock throbbing even more. "Do you think you can take care of me next?" He purrs lowly.

Fujin's whole body shivered as he rode out his orgasm, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head as his body tensed until it suddenly relaxed, collapsing onto Shang, it took him a while to realize what the sorcerer wanted him to do, but he obliged, licking slowly at Shang's hand, carefully cleaning up his hand and tasting his own release, he was a bit worried, wondering if he could take him, but he certainly wanted to try, especially considering how tempting his erection was.

The way Fujin's eyes widen as he stares down at Shang's cock, poking out from the water, makes the sorcerer shake his head slowly.  
"If you'll permit me, we'll try with your mouth first and then, if you want me to fill you, I'll prepare you for it fully." He explains, cupping Fujin's jaw to bring his attention back to the sorcerer's face. "How does that sound, qíngrén? Do you want to taste me?" Shang brings his lips tantalisingly close to the wind god's before pressing them together, tasting the release on his tongue.

Fujin nodded eagerly, more than willing to go along with his suggestion, his mouth practically watering with the thought, his want clear as day " Hai, anata." Fujin agreed, closing his eyes as Shang claimed his lips is a passionate kiss, his tongue licking at Shang's with fervor. He was certainly in for a very long night, luckily he had the stamina and power of a god so he wouldn't be giving in anytime soon.

Pulling Fujin back into the water, Shang grasps one of his wrists, lowering the wind god's hand to his cock. He licks his way back into Fujin's mouth, tasting the earthy flavour of his release.  
"It's going to feel perfect inside you, qíngrén." He murmurs between kisses. "Your body pulled tight around me as I fill you. So warm and sensitive, qíngrén." He groans breathlessly against Fujin's lips, grinding against his overly sensitive cock.

Fujin starts stroking the sorcerer's cock at a slow pace, easing him into it as he continued to kiss him back, relishing the way his mouth collided with his, warm and needy as his mind continued to stay in a haze. The words leaving Shang's mouth was like a melody to his ears, exciting him further as he grinded against him, thighs still quivering from overstimulation, moaning wantonly into the others mouth without a hint of shame.

It would be amusing if it wasn't so arousing, hearing the lewd moans that fall from Fujin's lips as he the sorcerer kisses him. Slowly, he pushes Fujin back and steps out of his embrace, climbing out of the bathtub and reaching for a couple of towels. Passing a towel to Fujin as he steps out, Shang traces the glowing markings along his chest and shoulders.  
"Come, my Lord, there's much less chance of slipping in my throne room. I wouldn't want you any more bruised up without *meaning to*." He purrs, reaching for Fujin's hand to lead him back into the throne room.

He was a bit saddened by the loss of contact but he decided to follow his actions as he stepped out of the tub, legs a bit wobbly and unstable as he tried to get his bearings, he knew he was going to be a bit sore after this night was over, and yet he found himself slightly looking forward to it, he gently took the towel from his hand, using it to dry himself off, blushing lightly when he felt the sorcerer's hand moving along his glowing tattoos with interest, he gave his hand a squeeze, following him once he was sure he was well dryed off.

Settling on his throne, Shang pulls Fujin between his knees, folding his towel once he's finished with it and placing it on the floor to protect the god's knees. Spreading his thighs wide, the sorcerer unabashedly wraps a hand around his cock and slowly strokes himself as he watches Fujin settle between his feet.  
"Are you comfy there, qíngrén?" He asks, a smirk pulling at the corner of his full lips.

Fujin kneels down on the towel covering the floor, nestled nicely between the sorcerer's things, looking up at him, his gaze oddly soft and caring, but he was distracted upon watching him stroke himself at a slow pace, eyes eager as he looked at his erection, he nodded open hearing his question, "very much so, amaimono." Fujin replied sweetly, giving him a small smile, but it was more than clear he was lusting for him, just waiting until he was given permission.

Pulling back to draw slow spirals around the crown of his erection, Shang reaches down to cup Fujin's jaw, urging him closer. The want in the wind god's lidded, luminous eyes is so obvious and the sorcerer can't help but tease him some more. He presses the bare, blushing head to Fujin's bottom lip, spearing precome over the plush skin and making it shine.  
"You want to taste me, don't you, xiǎo jiāhuo? The heat of your skin makes it so obvious." The wind god's innocent gaze, tainted with lust, sends Shang Tsung's arousal sky high as he cradles Fujin's head in his hands, adoring the way his soft, full lips shimmer with the moisture of his precome.

Fujin obliges, drawing his head closer to the sorcerer's erection, so delicious laid out in front of him, tempting him to take a taste, but it seems Shang was already ahead of him, pressing it to his bottom lip, he licked at the precome on his lip, savoring the taste, making sure to make eye contact with Shang as he did so, his eyes and smile still faking innocence as he rubbed his cheek on to his palm sweetly, seeing just how much he affected him gave Fujin a confidence boost, making him feel much more playful and teasing.

Shang groans headily as he pushes past Fujin's lips and into his mouth, sinfully hot and unbearably wet. Murmuring praises under his breath, the sorcerer winds his fingers into Fujin's soft, damp hair, dragging his nails lightly against his scalp and across the back of his neck. The wind god's innocent gaze has him smitten, huffing out laboured breathes as his other hand rises to trail fingertips across his chest.

Fujin leans even closer to take more of him into his mouth, licking at his head playfully while his gaze remained on him, half lidded and unwavering as he continued to pleasure the sorcerer, humming softly as he felt Shang dragging his nails on his scalp, something he throughly enjoyed, he slowly and gradually started to take more and more of him into his mouth, inch by inch so as to tease him and to not choke from rushing himself too much, he was more than willing to take his time.

The slow, sensual way that Fujin works down his cock is almost mesmerising and Shang only has the patience to take it this slow occasionally.  
"Hǎo háizi, jiù xiàng nàyàng..." He husks, fingers dragging over the soft curve of Fujin's cheekbone. He's slowly slipping back into the ways of his mother tongue, mewling in pleasure as the wind god playfully tongues at the head of his cock.

A low purr rumbles from Fujin's chest, clearly happy with all the praise he was getting, glad he was finally able to take things a bit more slowly, he eventually was able to take all of his erection into his mouth, his tongue licking at the underside of his cock, eyes gazing down for a moment to focus on what he was doing, slowly pulling his head back so that only the tip was in his mouth before moving his head forward again, building up a slow and steady rhythm.

Biting the inside of his mouth, Shang angles his leg between Fujin's thighs, trying his best to stimulate the sensitive flesh there. When the wind god hums with delight, the vibrations reverberate down the sorcerer's flesh, filling his body with a warmth. He enjoys praising Fujin, watching his cyan eyes light up with pride as he works.

He moans slightly at the sorcerer's ministrations, his pace gradually speeding up as he held on to his thighs for leverage, making sure to take him to the hilt everytime he moved his head forward, occasionally angling his head slightly in order to lick at the underside, he was enjoying himself way too much, and he hoped Shang was enjoying this as much as he was, being as obedient as this was something that Fujin never expected to find so arousing.

Groaning softly, Shang feels the way Fujin's cock twitches against his leg before moving his foot back to its original position.  
"Haahhn... You look so gorgeous like this, tiánmì de shìqíng." Threading his fingers into the god's soft, silvery hair, the sorcerer rocks his hips up, skin crawling with sensation. "Look at me, xiǎo jiāhuo." His fingers trace the angle of the god's jaw, encouraging him to look up.

Fujin whines slightly upon feeling his leg retreat back to it's original position, but he supposed he couldn't be greedy considering what just happened earlier in the bath, he slowly looks up at Shang Tsung, glowing eyes clouded with lust and yearning, his pace never faltering as he continue to move his head back and forth, feeling the tip of his erection hit the back of his throat, but he didn't seem to mind at all, continuing to try and take him deeper until his nose hit the base of his cock, being able to take in his scent, content softly brewing up in the wind god's chest as he listened to Shang's sultry sweet voice.

"There we are..." With Fujin's nose pressed flush to his pelvis, Shang can feel the god's throat tightening around his cock. "You're so pretty on your knees, Lord Fujin." He sighs, feeling his tongue squirm against the underside of the shaft. The sight of the wind god between his thighs has him aching, body bursting for climax as he watches Fujin carefully swallow around his cock.

Fujin flushed slightly more at his praise, his eyes continuing to gaze into his as he worked on getting Shang to completion, he was prideful of his effect on him, seeing how much he was clearly enjoying seeing him like this, so eager and submissive, thankful for any bit of praise or affection, acting so sweetly towards him than he would have usually done if they were in front of prying eyes, but here he could be vulnerable, not worrying about what anyone thought of a god being affectionate towards a traitor, to him all that mattered now was showing love to him.

"You'd never let Raiden see you like this, would you, xiǎo jiāhuo? So eager and wanting... But you make such a perfect, little plaything. If I could, I'd have you like this always, qíngrén..." Shang can feel his peak fast approaching, can feel the way his stomach sinks and his toes curl. Softly, he pushes Fujin away, curling a hand around his cock and stroking himself to completion under the god's fascinated, luminous stare. Biting at his lip as his eyes roll back into his skull, the sorcerer keeps a hand at the back of Fujin's neck, holding him close as his climax hits. "C-Coming, qíngrén...!" Shang spends over Fujin's face, come arcing over the bridge of his nose, dripping into the seam of his lips.

Fujin wouldn't be against the idea, being like this for him, he knew that if Raiden ever found out he wouldn't know what he'd do, luckily Shang Tsung was always good at keeping secrets, he was a bit confused when he pulled away but watched with interest as the sorcerer finished himself off, he leaned in closer as he watched him get closer and closer to his release until he came all over his face, he made sure to close his eyes to avoid getting it anywhere he didn't want to, but as he felt it drip softly he licked at his lips, relishing the taste, " You taste wonderful, watashi no ai." Fujin said sweetly, looking up at him, spent.

Face flushed as he manages to open his eyes, Shang shudders as he watches thick, sticky come ooze over the god's face. His colour only darkens, creeping down his neck and spreading across his shoulders, when Fujin licks it from his lips. The afterglow begins to sink in and the sorcerer brushes his fingers through the wind god's hair, sinking into his chair.

Fujin does his best to wipe away at the excess release, licking it from his fingers, purring softly after cleaning himself up, leaning into his touch, resting his head on the sorcerer's thigh, softly nuzzling it as he looks up at him lazily, rather relaxed and content, just admiring his beauty from below him like this was quite the view, he certainly didn't regret coming to him tonight.

The sorcerer tugs Fujin into his lap, placing a kiss to his neck. Maybe they could do more another day but for now, the both of them look exhausted. Shang presses a kiss to the god's forehead, pulling him against his chest possessively.  
"That was perfect, tiánmì de shìqíng." He whispers, idly tracing the tattoos along Fujin's shoulders as he sits back, eyelids drooping as the wind god curls into his lap, soon falling into a restful sleep with the sorcerer not far behind.

Fujin smiled, pressing a soft kiss onto his jaw in return, admiration clear in his eyes, even if he was exhausted, " aishiteru, anata." Fujin whispered, eyes slowly fluttering shut as he laid his head on the sorcerer's chest, falling into a peaceful slumber in his arms, the place he feels the most welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Tiánmì de shìqíng. - Sweet thing.  
> Anata. - Sweetheart.  
> Xiǎo jiāhuo. - Little one.  
> Amaimono. - Sweet thing.  
> Qíngrén. - Lover.  
> Hai. - Yes.  
> Hǎo háizi, jiù xiàng nàyàng. - Good boy, just like that.  
> Watashi no ai. - My love.


End file.
